Jake and Henrietta
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: A vampire had come to the big apple. She is beautiful, dangerous, and had her sights on Jake. Can Jake defeat her and avoid her evil charms or will he fall victum to her and become a creature of the night just like her. Chapter 9 Up!
1. First encounter

A/N; I know I havent been writing my other Jake fan fic but I have had a bad case of writer's block. Also the idea for this story wont get out of my head. So I will be writing this one for the time being. Any suggestions on this or my other fan fic (Return of the shape shifter for those who dont know) are always welcome. Injoy this new story.

**Chapter One**

**First Incounter**

It was a cool dark night in New York city. Jake was walking down the docks looking for something. He didnt know what but he could just sense something was here and he was drawn to it. A heavy fog suddenly rolled in. The fog covered the dock and made everything look even more spooky. Jake looked up to the moon and the stars. Luckily there were no clouds tonight and the moon was full. Jake continued to walk down the docks still looking for what had drawn him here.

Suddenly everything was bathed in a crimzon light and the fog was turned red. Jake looked up to the moon and saw it had become red as blood. Jake was getting freaked out and just wanted to get out of there but he couldnt turn around. It was like he had no control over his legs. Jake stopped in front of an old warehouse. Whatever had drwn him here was in this warehouse. Jake pushed open the doors with ease. He walked into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse there was bright red carpeting, candles everywhere giving the warehouse plenty of light. There were paintings of many different people on the walls. And straight ahead of Jake was a coffin. Jake's heart was now beating a thousand times a second.Jake had seen this scene in a hundred movies. This was the hide out for a vampire. Jake turned around and tried to run for the exit when a voice called out to him.

"Jake," said the voice. Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come to me Jake," said the voice again. Jake tried not to listen but the voice was so beautiful. His body turned and started to walk towards the coffin. When he was about three feet from it the coffin lid opened up and there laid the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her lips had on bright red lipstick which seemed to glow compaired to her pale skin. Her long hair was a black as night. She wore a red magnificent dress. Jake just stood there staring at her. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to stand there and admire her.

Suddenlt her eyes opened and she sat up in her coffin. She had her back turned to Jake and for some reason it seemed like he had control over his body again. He was just about to turn and run when she spoke.

"Dont leave Jake," she said. Jake stopped. His back was to her but when she spoke he had to obey.

"Turn around," said the woman. Jake turned around and there she was out of her coffin and walking towards him. Jake couldnt move. He couldnt run or aything. He was stuck. She now was right in front of him. Jake hadnt noticed before but she was his age. She stood about as tall as Trixie. She smiled allowing Jake to see her fangs confirming his fear.

"You're...you're a vampire," Jake said not trying top hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes I am American Dragon," said the vampire.

"You know who I am!"

"Ofcourse I do." She bent down so her face and Jake's were only a millimeter apart.

"I know everything about you," she said. Jake didnt know wheither to be scared or flattered.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to tell you I'm here in the city. And that I have taken a great deal of interest in you Jake Long."

"Me?"

"Yes I have been searching years for someone like you and now that I have found you." That was where she trailed off. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She brought up one of her hands and unzipped Jake's jacket. She then took it off and let it drop to the ground.

"It was getting in my way," she said.

"in your way of what?"

"This." She put her lips to Jake's neck and kissed it. Jake felt shivers run down his spine and goose pumps form on his arms. The Jake felt her sink her fangs into his neck. He felt the stink of when her fangs broke the skin of his flesh and the strange sensation he felt as she drank the blood that cant fron the wound she had just created. Jake couldnt do anything to stop her at this point. His limps felt like rubber and he couldnt move them. Suddnely though she stopped.

"That will be enough for now. I'll see you later Jake. Bye." She placed her hand on his cheek and lightly kissed him upon the lips.

Then out of nowhere everything went black. Jake felt as if he was falling through the darkness. A loud buzzing noise rang out from all directions. Jake had no idea what was going on. Jake closed his eyes and wished it all away. When Jake opened his eyes he was in his bed at home. His alarm clock was going off with its usual buzzing noise.

"It was just a dream," Jake said as he sat up in his bed. Jake went to rup his neck but it was sore and tender. Jake quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He pulled down the collor of his shirt and there they were. Two small puncher wouds right where the vampire in his dream had bitten. Jkae just stared at the mirror for a moment.

"I have got to talk to Gramps," Jake said to himself. Was it all a dream or had it really happened, he knew Gramps would know the answer.


	2. The Mark

**Chapter Two**

**The Mark**

Jake rushed to his bedroom after a quick shower. He dried himself off as fast as he could and ran to his dresser. He opend it in a flask and grabbd out his normal atire. He put his clothes on and went to his closet. He threw open the doors and went to grab his jacket but it was gone. Jake tried to remember where he had put it. Then the memory of the dream flooded back into his mind. the vampire had taken it off before she bit him. Jake again placed his hand upon the bite.

Jake felt like he was no longer alone. He turned around and looked about his room. No one was there. Jake shook off the strange feeling and ran down stairs. He grabbed up his skate board and halmet and was out the door before his mom even had a chance to say good morning.

Outside was warm and sunny. The sun beamed down on New York city. A cool summers breeze blue through his hair as he rushed to Gramp's shop. Jake didnt stop for anything. He weaved around people and took every shortcut he knew. About fifteen minutes later he waqs at the shop. Jkae dismounted his board and walking into the shop.

"Hey Gramps we need to talk," said Jake as he entered the store. His grandfather was sitting at the front desk like always reading a book.

"Jake I did not expect you so early," Lou Shi said.

"Yeah well..." Jake was aobut to say he needed to talk to him when Fu Dog bursted in from the back room.

"Gramps I got the vamquishing potion you wanted," said Fu.

"Vanquishing potion?" said Jake with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, young one. It is a potion that will kill a vampire."

"Vampire..." Jake put his hand in his bite.

"Yeah kid it seems we have a vampire in New York." said Fu.

"How...How do you know?" asked Jake as he walked over to the counter.

"Last night for only a minute or so the moon became blood red." Gramps put his book on the counter and a magical projection of the moon came out of the book. Then the moon turned into a bright red.

"This is the calling card of a most dangerous vampire named Henrietta." Gramps continued.

"What does she look like?" asked Jake.

"Like this," Gramps turned the page and another projustion came out of the book. Jake's eyes went wide and he gasped when he saw the projection. It was the exact same girl from his dream. Jake took a few steps back from the counter.

"Jake are you all right?" asked Fu. Jake was about to answer when the bite began to burn. Jake yelped in pain and fell to his knees. He clenched his teeth trying not to scream in pain.

"Jake!" Gramps jumped down from his stood and rushed to his grandson's aid.

"Kid whats wrong?" asked Fu

"It burns," was all Jake could say.

"Let me see your neck," Gramps said as he attampted to move Jake's hand away from the bite.

"No..dont look ," Jake said weakly. All of Jake's strength seemed to be leaving him, as if the bite was absorbing it. Jake was too weak to stop Lou Shi from moving his hand. Jake heard both his Gramps and Fu gasp as they saw the bite. They both looked at him with shocked expressions.

"I'm sorry," Jake said just as he lost consiousness. (Did I spell that right?)

Jake moaned as he opened his eyes. At furst all way a blur but everything came into focus eventually. Jake was laying on Gramp's sofa. He sat up nad looked around the room. Outside it was dark and inside all of the lights were turned on. Jake slowly got off of the couch and went in the back. Fu was sitting at his potions desk reading a book while Gramps was over at the counter making two cups of tea.

"Hey guys," said Jake. Gramps and Fu looked suprised to see him.

"How are you feeling young one?" asked Gramps.

"Hungry," said Jake.

"Well its not suprising. Its ten thiry at night and you havent had anything to eat," said Fu.

"I've been asleep the whole day!" said Jake shocked.

"Yes," said Gramps.

"I've got to call my mom,"

"I took care of it young one. I told hr you will be sleeping here tonight."

"Thanks Gramps," said Jake.

"Now young one, why dont you tell me about your bite," said Gramps.

Jake nodded. So he told them everything about his dream and about when he had discovered the bite and how he couldnt find his jacket.

"Fu dog are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Gramps.

"You thinking she used a spell to enter Jake's dream?" asked Fu.

"It is a possibility. There are a few spells that can do that," siad Gramps.

"You mean that some evil vampire used a spell and got inside my dream?" asked Jake.

"Yes that would be the most likely explaination." said Gramps.

"Yo G thats messed up," said Jake.

"However we can use this to our advantage."

"How," asked Fu and Jake.

"When she entered Jake's dream she reveiled her whereabouts."

"Huh?" asjed Jake.

"The docks! That is where your dream took place so it is the best place to start looking."

"Okay but can I get something to eat first?" asked Jake holding his growling stomach.

One hour later

Jake, Fu, and Gramps walked down the docks. Jake was in the lead trying to remember which wearhouse he had gone into in his dream. Jake was having a hard time finding it however. Jake was about to give up when he heard a voice.

"The next one on your left," said the voice.

"What?" Jake asked.

"The next wearhouse on the left Jake. Come to me," said the voice. Jake suddenly felt like he couldnt control his legs. They started to move on their own towards the wearhouse the voice spoke of.

"Hey kid are you alright?" aske Fu Dog.

"No..I...I cant control my legs," said Jake.

"This is bad," said Gramps as he ran to catch up with Jake. Fu ran close behind. Jake walked up to the wearhouse and just like in his dream he pushed the doors open and walked inside. Once Jkae had set foot inside the wearhouse he once again had control over his own legs. Gramps and Fu walked in close behind Jake.

"This is it?" asked Fu. The building was filled with crates and random pieces of machinery. It was just your average wearhouse.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Gramps. Jkae was quiet for a moment as he looked the building over.

"Yes it it," Jake said as he walked over to the center of the room. Fu and Gramps followed Jake until he stopped and bent over.

"So this is where it was," said Jake as he stood up holding his missing jacket. All were silent for a momet. Then someone broke the silence.

"I knew you would return to me Jake," said the voice. Jake's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face.

"I didnt think you were going to bring others with you though. Oh well, at least you came back." From behind astack of crates came Henrietta.

"It...It's you," said Jake.

"Good you remember." she said Fu ran at the vampire and threw the vanquishing potion at her.

"Jake!" Henrietta yelled. Jake suddenly turned and caught the potion before it hit her.

"Kid what did you do that for?" asked Fu.

"I..dont know," said Jake.

"Dont fret about it Jake. The bite hurts huh. Its been bothering you hasent it?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah it has," said Jake.

"Well let me make it better." Henrietta put two fingers on the bite wound. At first it stung but just for a second. Then a cool sensation ran threw his body and all of his troubles seemed to melt away. The pressures of everyday teen life and not to mention the stress of his dragon duties. But the feeling didnt last long soon he felt like he was drowning in water. He couldnt breathe. He fell to his knees and found himself back in the real world screaming in pain. He was holding his shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. Jake slowly stood up and looked back at Henrietta.

"Now you bare my mark Jake, now you are linked to me always." Henrietta smiled.

"I'll be seeing you," with that she jumped into the air, over Gramps and Fu, all the way to the door. She looked back once more and Gramps transformed into his dragon form and charged her. She flung out her fist and Gramps flew across the room away and hit the wall of the wearhouse hard.

"Kid get in the game!" yelled Fu Dog. Jake stood up faced Henrietta. He had to stop her from getting away and escaping into the city.

"Dragon Up!" Jake yelled. He felt the warm sensation of the falmes covering his body and tranforming him into his dragon form. But just before the transofrmation was complete he felt a serge of darkness flow through him and stop it.

"What happened?" Jake asked in shock. Then he felt the same burning he had before. He grabbed his shoulder and fell to his knees again.

"Kid!" Fu ran to Jake's aid as Gramps recovered from his collison with the wearhouse wall. Fu looked at Jake's shoulder and gasped. There where the vampire had touched, and Jake had at first wore a look of extreme happyness and them started gasping for breatha dn falling to the ground in pain, was a mark. It looked like a small black bate. Its wing span was about an inch long, there was no detail on the mark, just a solid black bat.

"Well this was fun lets do it again. Bye Jake see you around," Henrietta blew Jake a kiss and disappeared inot the night, leaving Gramps beaten, Fu worried, and Jake broken.


	3. The Dream and more trouble

**Chapter Three**

**The Dream and more trouble**

One Hour Later

Jake sat upon Gramps' couch. They had just gotten back from the docks and morale was not high. Gramps and Fu were in the back takling about something but Jake couldnt make it out. He really didnt want to know what they were saying anyway. Fu had informed him about the mark on his shoulder. It had stopped burning after Henrietta had left but what she had said still worried him.

"Now you bare my mark Jake, now you are linked to me always." Henritetta had said when she put the mark on him. "What had she ment by linked to her always?" Jake thought. Jake lowered his head. He could of stopped any of this from happening. If only he hadnt caught the potion she'd be dead and there would be no worry. But for some reason when she called out his name he just had to save her. He didnt know why he just did. Jake let out a sigh. Then there was the worry of the mark being able to stop him from going dragon. Jake grabbed his head and growned in frustration. This was all he needed. Jake had so much to deal with; school, training, chores, protecting the magical world, and now some uber powerful vampire shows up. Jake just wanted to give up. It was all so much for just one thirteen year old kid.

Jake felt his eyes lids getting heavy. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Maybe some sleep will help," he said to himself.

Inside Jake's Dream

Jake stood infront of two large wooden doors. The doors were made of pitch black wood and the metal rims were shaped like dragons. On either side of the doors were two large torches with blue fire burning in them. The doors were the entrance to a large castle. The castle was made out of black bricks that were the same color as the doors. The sky was filled with nothing but blood red clouds that blocked out the sun. Jake couldnt even tell if it was night or day. But for some reason he didnt care. He didnt care the sky had changed. He even seemed to enjoy the sky this way. He turned his attention back to the doors and pushed them open. He walked into the castle to find himself in a huge room. Across form him was a large stair case leading up to two large red wooden doors. A red carpet ran from the door entrance way, up the stairs, and to the red doors. Jake walked along the red carpet towards the doors. Along side the carpet were suits of armor and more torched with blue flame in them.

This place, for some reason, felt like a safe place to Jake. It felt like home. He walked up the stairs and opened the red doors. Jake now found himself in a large throne room. The room was huge, bigger than Jake,s whole house even. The red carpet ran in the middle of the room all the way to the large golden throne on the other side. On the walls were paintings of him. Each displayed him in large black armor holding a large red bladed sword. He was in many different poses and it many different places. In one he was striking down the Huntsmaster with his sword. In another he was holding Chang up by her neck holding her out of a stone window. There were others where he was standing in a blazing inferno with a smirk on his face. Jake didnt know why but all of these paintings were flatering to him.

Jake approched the thone where Henrietta sat smiling at him. Jake blowed down on one knee and lowered him head.

"Raise,' she said. Jake stood up and looked into her eyes. He felt his heartbeat increasing as he stared into her eyes. He stepped closer to her and stroked the side of her face. That was when Jake noticed he was in the same black armor as he wore in the paintings. The armor had sharp fingertips that had reminance of dried blood in them. Spikes went up the forearms and spikes came out of the shoulders. The armor felt as light as a feather but he knew it was as hard as unicorn horn.

"What news do you bring?" asked Henrietta.

"The isle had fallen, and soon no one will challange us," he said.

"Perfect. Soon the way to create the new world will be paved and we shall begin everything a new. And I couldnt have done it with out you Jake." Henrietta stood up and got close to Jake. Jake wrapped an armored arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They both kissed each other passionatly. They broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Soon my love," said Henrietta.

"Yes, soon in deed, my mistress."

Back to reality

Jake sat up with a jolt as he woke up. He had cool sweat covering his forehead. His shirt was damp from the sweat. Jake looked around and saw Fu sitting beside him. Fu had a worried expression on his face.

"I had a bad dream," Jake said. Fu said nothing.

"Whats wrong?' asked Jake. Fu sighed.

"The dragon council had decided to pay you a visit. They want to have a look at your mark and decide if its safe you **allow** you to be the american dragon during the whole vampire problem.

"What!" Jake exclaimed.

"They cant do that!" said Jake.

"They can kid. Gramps sent me in here to tell you."

"When are they coming?" asked Jake.

"Tomarrow night," said Fu.

Jake: This is bull! Your putting me through hell!

Me: It will get better.

Jake: When?

Me: (smiles evily) soon.

Jake: I dint like the look on your face.

Me; I said it was going to get better. I didnt say for you or not.

Jake: ah man!

Me; Okay readers I'm going to make you vote. Should it get better for Jake, should it get worse, or should it stay the same?

Jake: please say better. Please.

Me; Quiet before I call in Henrietta!

Jake: I'm not scared.

Me: Henrietta come here please!

Jake: NOOOOOOO! (runs away screaming)

Me: well review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Tale of Henrietta

**Chapter Four**

**The Tale of Henrietta**

Jake woke up to the sound of a fimiliar voice from the front of the shop.

"You know she is here dragon! This is a time of panic for our side just as it is for yours!" said the voice. Jake got off of the sofa and walked over the door leading to the front of the shop and peeked in from around the corner. Standing in the shop was the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl, and five other huntsclan members. Gramps was standing in front of of the Huntsman just listening to him.

"I realize your concern, but I have doubts about your true movtives," said Lou Shi.

"My motives is to protect my family and all those who will be caught in the blaze of that vampires ambitions. You and I know what she is capible of. Only with an allience between us do we stand a chance against her plots adn schemes."

"You do bring up an interesting argument. The dragon council is coming to the city. If you truly mean for an allience to occur. You will have to meet with them."

"Fine, I will meet with them alone and unarmed. We must stop Henrietta before her true intentions for coming to this city are revieled. If she can get her plans up and running it could mean the end for all of us!"

"Very well come here tonigth at nine o'clock and you shall get your chance." said Gramps.

"Good, I shall be seeing you dragon," with that the Huntsman turned to leave. The other Huntsclan members started to follow, but for some reason the Huntsgirl stayed.

"I appriciate your understanding," she said to Lou Shi.

"You master speaks the truth. If we are to beat her, we must gather our forces adn strike first."

"I know you are powerful, and the help of the American Dragon will be a great advantage. I would never tell you this if the current surcumstances were different but he is a very wothy opponent."

"Yes, but we may not have his help. You should go now before your master sees you have stayed." The Huntsgirl seemed to be caugth off gaurd by lou Shi's last comment. She turned and walked out of the door.

Jake went back into the back of the shop, sat down on the sofa, and started to think. If the Huntsclan is this scared of Henrietta she must be really powerful. But how did she get so powerful, and what kinds of plans did she have up her sleeves? The more Jake thought about it the more he wanted to know more about her. He could ask Gamps but what if he said no?

"Good morning young one," said Gramps as he walked into the back of the shop.

"Hey," said Jake.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Gramps, I heard the conversation between you and the Huntsman," said Jake.

"I know, I saw you listening. Is the thought of an allience troubleing you?"

"No, its just...the Huntsman seems so afraid of Henrietta. I was just thinking. The way he talked about her. Is seemed like she was really poweful. How did she get that way?" Jake looked up at his Grandpa. He was really hoping for an answer to his question, but he didnt get one.

"That is a tale for another time," said Gramps. He walked over to his stool and sat down.

"Why wont you tell me?" Jake asked.

"Young one, the story of Henrietta will only scare you. I dont wish to do that."

"Please Gramps. I need to know. She did something to me last night. Maybe if I hear her story I can figure out a way to fight her. Maybe I can figure out a way to get rid of the mark. The best situation is that I get more info about my new opponent so I can plan ahead about how to beat her."

"You are very wise Jake. Okay i will tell you."

"The story starts about six hundred years ago." Henrietta was origanally human and a very kind human at that. She was a magical healer. She loved to bring people joy. Well one day she angered a powerful vampire by the name of Ruton."

"How'd she make him angry?" asked Jake.

"She saved one of the people he had bitten from death. Ruton loved to see his victums die a slow death. When she saved this person he became enraged. At first he tried to kill her himself but her light magic was too much for him. So he decided to make her suffer. He set out to kill every family mamber she had. And he succeded. He killed all of them in a different way. He drank her mother dry, threw her father onto a bed of spikes, Slit her baby sister's neck, Broke every bone in her little brother's body ,breaking his neck killed him, then he ripped her last sister apart limb from limb. After doing this he knew she would become blind with rage. And she did. She attacked him and that was when he claimed her life. But instead of killing her he turned her into what she hated most. A vampire. After her tranformation he still tortured her. He forced her to be his healer and take care of him. He thought the had enslaved her. But Ruton was wrong. One night while healing his wounds after he was nearly killed by a campire slayer. She slipped a potion into his drink much like a vanquishing potion but not as strong. the potion instead of killing him weakened him and made himas helpless as a new born kitten. Then she got her revenge.

"What did she do? Stake him through the heart? Throw him out into the sunlight?"

"No, you cant kill a vampire like that. Stakeing them through the heart will only make them mad. And in sunlight they do not get hurt. They become even more beautiful than they normally are. They radiate like gods. There are only two ways to kill a vampire, a vanquishing potion, or ripping them apart, draining them off all of their blood, and burning them to ashes. Those are the only two ways. She however decided that he should suffer the same fate as her family. So she made him go through the same things her family members went through ten times. She kept him alive using her healing powers. After all the torture and him going through all of the punishment ten times through she finally ended his life. She bhained him to a wooden table, took five blunt gilliteen blades, and cut off all of his limbs, set him ablaze, and finally threw his ashes into a volcano."

"Grewsome," said Jake.

"Yes very much so."

"I dont understand. If she did everything he did to her family, wouldnt that mean she ripped off all of his limbs, blead him dry, and all the othr stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then how did he survive?"

"Her magic. She ued her magic to keep him alive even though he sould have been dead. She used her powers which once brought joy to bring pain. After that she went out and began her slaughter. She bacame a murderess. She killed hundreds of people in all sorts of different ways. She also began to practice the dark arts. She became the greatest sorceress alive. And then one day she disappeared. Some thought she died, others didnt know what to think. Now she has resurficed. You see young one, that is why so many are afraid if her. She loves to murder, to kill, and to make others suffer. No one knows if she as other goals than to kill and none of us want to find you. That is why so many are afraid. That is why she is so powerful. She is so full of hate that there is nothing else. That it the Tale of Henrietta.


	5. The Invite

**Chapter Five**

**The Invite**

A/N: Me; well here's the next chapter folks, sorry I didnt talk to you last chapter but Henrietta and I had to hunt down Jake. He was hidding in the broom closet.

Jake; (tied to a chair) Come on guys, let me go!"

Henrietta; (behind Jake holding a whip) You'll just run away again.

Jake; No I wont.

Henrietta; Yes you will I know you better than you do remember.

Jake; (blushing) I feel really uncomfortable with you so close.

Henrietta;(brings face up close to Jake's and rubs her cheek against his) You mean like this?

Me; If you're going to do stuff like that take it outside!

Henrietta;(Grabs the back of Jake's chair) Okay! Lets go! (Drags Jake away)

Jake; No, someone save me Please!

Me: well on with the chapter.

Jake spent most of his day out in the sun. Gramps told him to be hime by dark since that was when the dragon council was supposed to arrive. Jake had his cell on him in case they got there eairly or if he saw Henrietta again.The sun was warm on his skin and it felt good to walk around in the day. Jake headed for the skate park to see if Trixie and Spud were there. It took him a while to get there by foot. Jake didnt want to leave the sunlight. He didnt know why but deep down he felt if he went out of the sun he might run into her.

When he got to the skate park he saw Trixie and Spud tearing up the halfpipe. He walked towards them just watching them as they both went up into the air, did a trick, and come back down always congradulating each other. Jake smiled. He was just glad he didnt walk in on one of their makeout fests. The last time he had he swore he went blind for about five minutes, or it might have been he had been covering his eyes for that long yelling "It burns!"

Trixie and Spud had been together for about a month now and they really were a good couple. It hadnt effected their friendship either. Jake's life was steady in that department at least. He walked up to the side of teh halfpipe and make his presence known.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Yo Jakey! Hows it going?' asked Trixie. Jake really didnt know how to answer.

"Not so good Trix," said Jake.

"Whats up dude?' asked Spud. Jake looked around the park to make sure no one was in hearing range. Luckly no one else was in the skatepark besides the three friends.

"Dragon trouble," Jake replied. Trixie and Spud got off of their skateboards and walked over to Jake.

"So what is it trolls, goblins, sirens?" Spud asked.

"A vampire," said Jake. Trixie and Spud seemed shocked by Jake's responce.

"They exist?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah they do," said Jake.

"Tell us the story," said Spud. Jkae took in a deep breath and told them everything. At first it was hard to tell the story but as he went on it got easier. Once he had finished he waited for Trixie and Spud to react.

"Let me get this straight," said Trixie, "You have an vampire chick after you and she put some mark on you and...this is too weird."

"Yeah dude but look on the bright side," said Spud, "at least she's hot." Trixie glared at Spud for that comment. Jake just laughed. It did feel good to just let it all out.

"So dude what are you going to do about the vampire?" asked Spud.

"I really dont know. A part of me thinks she's not evil even though everyone else does. I guess I'll just let the dragon council decide for once. Or thats what I'm going to tell them," Jake said with a grin.

"Your still the same old Jakey," said Trixie.

"So you guys want to just hangout for the fest of the day?  
asked Jake.

"Sure."

For the rest of the day Jake, Trixie, and Spud just had fun. Jake forgot all about his problems for a few hours and he was able to be just a kid . Well that was until the walk back to Gramp's shop.

Jake was walking on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. The sun was setting so he was trring to get to Gramp's shop before nightfall. Jake could see the shop in the distance, he was almost their. That was when someone called out his name.

"Mr. Jake Long!" the voice called out rom behind him. Jake turned to see a middle aged man in a tux running after him.

"Who are you?" Jake asked when the man caught up to him.

"Oh.. how rude of me. My name is Edward Luther Nexus. How ever you may call me Ed." said the man.

"Well hi Ed? How did you know me name?" Jake was on gaurd. He was ready to go dragon at any minute.

"My mistress wished me to give this to you," Ed said as he pulled out a red envolpoe.

"Your mistress?"

"Yes master Long. You know my mistress already. Lady Henrietta." Jake just seemed to freeze.

"Henrietta sent you?" Jake took a few steps back from the man."Yes she would like to invite you to her estate. This is the invitation. It will explain all to you," Ed held out the envolpoe. Jake looked at the letter and back at Ed.

"There is nothing dangerous about the letter Master Long. My mistress would in no way harm you."

"Then why did she bite me and give me the mark?"

"I cant answer than. Why dont you come to her estaet and ask her yourself?" Jake at first hesitated but he took the letter.

"Farwell Master Long," Ed turned and left Jake standing there holding the letter. Jake slipped the letter into his pocket and started running towards the shop.

Ed's POV

Ed walked up the street and turned a corner. Once he knew he was far enough away from Master Long he pulled out a small crystal and held it before him a arms length.

"The letter has been delivered mistress," said Ed. The crystal bagan to glow and a small projection of Henrietta was produced from the crystal.

"Perfect then all is going well. Come back once you've finished your other chore. We must have everything in place before tonight. I wish to look my best when Jake comes to me tonight. Get going Ed and a nice bottle of my special elixer is in it for you," said Henrietta.

"Yes my mistress," said Ed. He tucked the crystal away and left to accomplish his last chore.

Henrietta's POV

Henrietta sat in her tub and soaked her body. Soon Jake would come to her for everything and that was what she wanted. And soon her perfect world would no longer be a fantasy, it would be reality. She grabbed a wine glass and poured a full glass of blood from a blood packet. She slowly drank the blood and scooped up a handful of suds from the tub.

"Soon my magnificent dragon you will no longer be troubled by mortal trivialites," she said then blow the suds away.

Me; Well there you go. A little short but the next one will be a lot longer and better. Dont worry.

Jake;(runs in in his underwhear) Get her away from me!(Stops) By the way things havent gotten much better for me!(Runs off again)

Henrietta;( Runs in after him) Get back here! You cant get away!

Me; I really need to seperate them. (sighs) Well I have work to do. (Pulls out a tazer, chains, and tabe)


	6. The Meetings

**Chapter Six**

**The Meetings**

**Me: Well here's chapter six. I hope you all like this one. This is when things will start to heat up so to speak.**

**Jake;(hanging from the ceiling by chains) So will it get better for me?**

**Me; yes it will in some ways.**

**Jake;Whats that supposed to mean?**

**Me; You'll see (smiles evily)**

**Jake; I dont like that smile.**

**Henrietta;(chained to the wall and also taped to the wall) Is all of this nessasary?**

**Me; Yes.**

**Jake; umm...did you have to keep me in only my underwear!**

**Me; Yes.**

**Jake; Why?**

**Me; For the fan girls of course. Plus I want to see your face when Rose sees you like this.**

**Jake; WHAT!**

**Me; Thats right she'll be here at the end of the chapter. **

**Jake; (struggling) This sucks!**

**Me; Onward with the chapter and the torture. (smiles more evily.) Mawhahahahahahaha!**

Jake walked into Gramp's shop with a yawn. Lou Shi was sitting at the registar reading a book and Fu was over watching T.V.

"I take it the council isnt here yet?" asked Jake.

"No, but they will be here soon. Why dont you go take a shower or something young one," suggested Gramps.

"Why not," said Jake as he headed for the bathroom. Jake walked into the bathroom, closed the door and started to undress. It was when he was in his boxers he thought he could feel someone watching him. Jake looked around but no one was there with him. Jake just shrugged it off, finished undressing, and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin. His shower was a quick one thought because after he had finished washing his hair he heard Lou Shi talking to someone.

"He is in the shower. He'll be out soon. You'ld you like some tea counciler?"

"Why yes, Lou Shi we would all like some." said a voice Jake reconized as the dragon who gave him is wisdom in battle test. Jake quickly finished off his shower, dried off, and got dressed. He went straight to the shop where he found all of the dragon council enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah, there's the young dragon now," said one of the councilers.

"Please have a seat," said another.

"Okay," replied Jake. He took the only remaining chair in the room.

"Enough pleasantries, lets get down to buisness," said Chang. (Yes, Chang is a member of the dragon council in this story.)

"Very well, American dragon would you please show us the mark the vampire Henrietta placed upon you?" asked the dragon who gave Jake his judgement in fire test. Jake stood up and took off his jacket. He then lowered the shoulder of his shirt so all could see the bat mark. Everyone was silent for a second until Chang spoke.

"This boy must be put under protection! We cant risk allowing him to wander freely. I suggest he be put under my care until this matter is resolved." All stared at Chang in shock. Even Jake knew what she had said was sudden and seemed over the top.

"What about his duties to the magical communtiy?" asked one of the council members.

"A stand in will take his place until the matters are resolved," said Chang cooly.

"I suggest the boy be taken to the isle of Draco where he may be examined." said another council member.

"What examination? We all know what the mark can do! Taking him there will be nothing but what Henrietta wants. She's been after the location of thr isle for centeries!" yelled Chang.

"And your plan has the same flaw. She will know where the boy is no matter where he goes. She will always know what he is doing. She can probably hear what is being sadi now," The arguing kept getting more and more intense. Jake soon bagan to wonder why he was there in the first place. That was when everything changed. Suddenly everything seemed to melted away. Jake could no longer hear or see anything. Everything went black. Jake's heart began to beat faster and faster.

Then Jake heard something. It was a faint sound but it kept getting louderand louder. It was the sound of footsteps. OUt of the darkness appeared Henrietta. This time she was wearing a long and reveiling black dress. The dress was made out of very expensive fabric and showed off her cleavage and curves very nicely.

"Well hello again Jake." she said with a kind smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Where is here?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh were inside you mind," said Henrietta.

"My mind?"

"Yes, I was able to seclude us both in here so we might have a little chat. By what the dragon council is saying they want to take you away."

"Yeah but I dont want to leave. Wait, how did you know what the dragon council was saying?"

"I hear what you hear remember, I see what you see."

"You were watching me take a shower!" Jake exclaimed.

"Only getting ready for it. I didnt watch after you took off all of your cloths. I knew you wouldnt want me too. "

"Thanks...I think."

"Jake," Henrietta walked up to Jake and stroked the side of his face.

"I'm here to help you. Thats all I want to do. And the way I'm first going to help you is to get the dragon council off of your back."

"How?"

"Tonight once you go home, open my invitation and follow the map inside. Then we will talk. I really only want to help Jake, please trust me," Henrietta then gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and vanished.

Then Jake again found himself back inside back at Gramps shop. Jake looked around and saw the council was still arguing. Then Chang took charge.

"Enough! We must no longer argue. We shall deligate but first we must see to our other meeting. American Dragon you may go home. Lou Shi shall accompany you as well as three of our gaurds. Good evening American Dragon." Jake nodded and got out of his chair. Gramps and three middle aged guys came into the room and they took Jake home.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jake sat on his bed looking out the window. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was just starting to wane. He looked down at the invitation Ed had given him that now sat on his lap. Jake let out a sigh and picked up the letter. Jake turned the letter over in his hands and slowly opened the envolpoe. Inside was just a small piece of paper with some glissoning red ink on it.

_Dear Jake,_

_If you are reading this then I hope you have decided to come to my estate. On the back of this letter is a map to my place. Please come and I hope you will. I will have a few surpises for you. See you when you arrive. _

_Love,_

_Henrietta._

Jake just stared at one place of the in the letter. He couldnt help it but he could fell his face becoming warmer as he began to blush. The one spot he was looking at was the ending.

"Love Henrietta," Jake read out loud about five times. She had put love. He didnt know if she meant it or if she had just put it there without thinking. Jake turned the letter around and looked at the map.

The map started at his house and lead him to central park. Apparently it was there he would meet Ed and he would guide him the rest of the way. Jake folded up the letter and stuck it inside his pocket. He put some pillows under his blaket and arranged them so it looked like he was sleeping. Jake took a look at his alarm clock. It was now nine o'clock at night. He would try to be hime as soon as possible. Jake headed for his window and clibmed down his fire escape.

Jake made it to central park pretty fast because he turned dragon and flew. He walked towards the meeting place where he was supposed to meet Ed. He found Ed standing near a tree just waiting there.

"Hi Ed,' said Jake.

"Good to see you again master Long. Please follow me." Ed turned and walked over to a tree. Jake walked over and saw Ed walked into the tree and vanish. Jake just stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do. He walked over and stared at the tree. Suddenly a hand came out of the tree and grabbed Jake. Jkae was pulled into the tree by the hand. Jake at first thought he was going to hit the tree and get hurt but he felt no pain. Jake saw the bark of the tree come up and just before it hit him he saw a flash of light and was now standing before a large mansion.

"Welcome to my mistress' estate master Long," said Ed as he started to lead Jake towards the front door.

Jake entered the house and expected to see some fance rich people perty but what he saw blew his mind. There were strobe lights, rocken music, dancing, and drinks. it looked like an awesome rave.

"What is this?" asked Jake.

"This is a party just for you," said someone fom behind Jake. Jake turned around to see Henrietta standing there. She was now wearing a school girl outfit. The shirt was a short sleeved white button up. Her skirt was also white with a green trim at the bottom. The shirt was however unbottoned more at the top which showed off her breasts. The skirt seemed a few sizes too short for her because they really showed off her thighs.

"You look great," blurted out Jake.

"Thanks, come on lets get you into some party cloths." Henrietta took Jake by the arm and led him into a back room away from the party. The back room they went into was a lot like an office that was decked out. On the walls were huge speakers and a large plasma screen T.V.. There was a desk at the end of the room with a computer, phone, and office supplies. Behind the desk was a fire place with a roaring blue fore inside.

"You threw that party out there for me?" asked Jake.

"Of course. You need to loosen up. To night we can party and then we can talk about solving your problems." Henrietta walked over to the desk and pressed a button on the computer. One of the walls then turned around and reveiled a bunch of cool loking cloths.

"I get to pick my perty cloths form that?" asked Jake.

"No those are your cloths. These are a gift. Its the next season of skater fashion adn you get it early. Chose what you want and meet me outside." With that Henrietta made her exit leaving Jake to choose what to wear.

Several minutes later

The door to Henrietta's back room opened and Jake walked out in new threds. He was wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of black pants. His shoes were the latest shoes from Vans and they were also black. Henrietta smiled when she saw him.

"Black is definatly your color," she said.

"So do I look good," Jake asked.

"You look fabulous. Lets go dance." Jake nad Henrietta moved out onto the dance floor and started to dance. To Jake's suprise Henrietta was a great dancer. After a while a really fast beat song came on and Jake couldnt resist break dancing. Everyone sorrounded him and xheered as he should off his stuff. Once he had finished Henrietta decided to break dance to. Jake watched in awe as he saw she was just as good as him. He watched as she spu around on the ground. She even spun around on her head. Of course Jake was enjoying her panties more than her dancing for those few seconds. After they both got tired fro dancing they went over to the bar and Henrietta ordered them some sodas.

"Your a great dancer," said Jake.

"Back at cha," sadi Henrietta. Their sodas arrived in seconds and again they went back into the back room.

"Now that we had some fun, why dont we talk about how I am going to help solve all of your problems," said Henrietta as they entered the room.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Jake.

"First we need to get the Dragon Council off of your back. And I knwo how." Henrietta walked over and started to whisper something in Jake's ear. Jake could only be suprised in how acurate her plan was and how likely it sounded to succeed.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Jake.

"Trust me. Just get the Dragon Council and the Huntsclan to in the park near my tree portal, and make sure your convincing and that problem is solved."

"Thanks Henrietta. Everyone says you're evil but I'm not so sure you are," said Jake.

"Well they havent given me a chance to prove them wrong, you have."

"Will you answer something for me?"

"Yes I will,"

"In my dream when I first saw you. Why did you bite me?" Henrietta looked away at Jake for a moment before answering.

"I bit you because it was the only way I could get my mark on you. I never meant to hurt you I just thought with my mark on you I could help you better. I'm sorry if it hurt you or scared you."

"It did hurt afterwards but when you bit me I...I liked it."

"Well thats how the bite works. It's pleasurable to the victum so they wont fight it." Jake looked at Henrietta for a monent. He didnt know what to say next.

"Is it true you could use the mark to control me?"

"Yes and No. You would have to want me to want me to take control of your body before I could." Henrietta looked at Jake and saw his face. He looked like he wanted to ask her something but couldnt.

"Whats your real question Jake?"

"well..." Jake rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"In your letter you said love Henrietta and I was wondering..." Henrietta knwo what he was going to ask and decided to answer his question.

"Jake I think you have much potential. You are the bravest, and strongest dragon I have ever seen. I said Love in the letter yes, but I think we should just be friends for now dont you?"

"Yeah I do," said Jake.

"Good, so shall we go back to the party?"

"Yeah lets," said Jake. Jake took her arm and lead her back to the party where they partyed for hours.

**Me; Well thats chapter Six. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Rose; Jake! **

**Jake; Rose!**

**(ocward silence)**

**Rose; Why are you in your boxers?**

**Jake; Tseu Tsumi imprisoned me.**

**Rose; I'll get you a out of here. (pulls out a hunts staff.)**

**Me; no you dont. (Hunts staff turns into a rubber chicken.)**

**Rose; How did you do that?**

**Me: I'm the author. I control your entire world. (grins evily)**

**Rose; this is not good.**

**A few seconds later.**

**Rose;(chained to the wall.) Let me out of here.**

**Me; You people really need to stop doing things like this. I am the author and what I say goes. I need someone to watch you while I go and type the next chapter. I know. (pulls out cell phone and punches in a number) Hello. Yes it's me. I need a favor. I need you too look over a few kids.**

**Jake,Henrietta, and Rose; We're not kids!**

**Me; Good see you in five. **

**Five minutes later. **

**(Blood Rayne walks in)**

**Me; Good, you made it. There they are. Feed them, and dont unchain any of them. Especially her (points at Henrietta)**

**Rayne; Sure, but what do I get out of this?**

**Me; Money, location to evil vampires, and more fans. **

**Rayne; cool, see ya.**

**(Tseu Tsumi leaves)**

**Jake; Tseu Tumi left up with you?**

**Rayne;Yep**

**Rose; Why you? You dont look so threatening.**

**Rayne;(pulls out her arm blades and puts them up to Rose's throat) What did you say?**

**Rose; nothing.**

**Jake; This is going to be a long night. (sighs)**


	7. Almost busted

**Chapter Seven **

**Almost Busted**

Jake clumsily climbed into his room through his window and looked around. The room was completely covered in darkness. Jake felt his way across his room and turned on the light. Jake turned back to the window just as Henrietta was climbing in through it.

"Thanks for tonight," he said.

"Thank you for coming to the party," Henrietta said. Jake smiled. He really couldn't get why everyone thought she was evil. She was a nice person, and had a great body (even though clinically she was dead).

"Do you realize you're staring," said Henrietta. Jake's train of thought careened off its tracks.

"Sorry," he said as he felt his face redden.

"Don't be. To tell the truth I like it when you stare." Jake's face reddened even more.

"Well I had better get going and prepare for tomorrow night, but before I go," Henrietta suddenly was in front of Jake and placed her lips to his. Jake's eyes widened in shock but only for a moment. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Her lips were cold against his but they were soft. The kiss lasted about two minutes before she brought her face away from his.

"Bye Jake," she said with a wave before climbing out of his window and disappearing into the night. Jake was speechless.

"She kissed me," he whispered. Jake just shook his head, turned off his light, and went to bed.

The doors of Henrietta's mansion swung open as she approached them. She walked into the huge house and headed up the central staircase to her library. Ed was inside dusting when she entered.

"How did everything go?' Ed asked not looking up from his cleaning.

"It went perfectly. I know he has feelings for me. Its only a matter of time before he takes his rightful place at my side." Henrietta said with a smirk.

"Then shall I send the notice to your army?' asked Ed.

"No, I can't afford to draw attention to my activities just yet. If **_he _**were to find out I was here everything could be ruined. I need just a little more time, and after tomorrow night I'll have all the time in the world." Henrietta laughed.

**Many Hours later**

Jake sat at the counter of Gramp's shop, bored out of his skull. All day he had had no dragon training and had to serve the dragon council tea and crumpets. Jake closed his eyes, put his head down on the counter, and let out a long sigh. Then he heard the bell on the door jingle as it opened. A warm breeze came into the shop and blew through Jake's hair. Jake looked up and fell off his seat in surprise when he saw the Huntsman and Huntsgirl walk through the door.

Jake slowly got back up and looked at both of them. The Huntsman seemed to scowl at him; while the Huntsgirl seemed to be surprised he was here. The Huntsman didn't say a word to Jake and just went into the back of the shop. The Huntsgirl followed close behind the Huntsman, but didn't take her eyes off of Jake.

Once both of them had disappeared Jake just shrugged it off and again laid his head down on the counter. For some reason he wasn't afraid of the Huntsman being here. He couldn't explain it; it just seemed as if the Huntsman was insignificant.

"You seem bored," said someone to Jake's left.

"Yeah I wahhh!" Jake exclaimed as he looked and saw Henrietta.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked his voice low in a whisper.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you were. Everything is set for tonight. Hey do you want to ditch this place and go have some fun?"

"I can't. I have to stay here." Jake mumbled.

"Well then I'll just keep you company."

"You can't! What if someone sees you?"

"I'm not stupid. Only you can see me. I kinda astral projected myself here."

"You're not really here?"

"In spirit I am, but physically no."

"Well, it's going to look weird me talking to thin air."

"Then whisper. That way no one will notice."

Jake was about to say something else when the dragon council entered the shop. Jake turned from Henrietta and faced the council.

"Hello, dragon Long," Chang said as she entered. Jake bit his lip.

"Is Lou Shi here?" another council member asked. Jake just pointed to the doorway leading to the back hoping that the Huntsman hadn't heard change. But it was not so. The Huntsman came out of the back room in a flash.

"Did you say dragon?" he asked. The council was silent.

"We didn't know you were here already," said Chang who now appeared to be very nervous. The Huntsman looked over at Jake from the corner of his eye.

"What's your name boy?"

"Jake," Jake replied.

"Your full name." the Huntsman said bluntly.

"He is just a human boy who works here," said Gramps as he came into the room.

"Don't lie to me dragon! Boy state your full name now!" Jake began to sweat. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Say your mom told you not to tell strangers your name," Henrietta said.

"My mom told me not to tell strangers my name."

"You insolent child!" The Huntsman exclaimed pointing his staff at Jake.

"How dare you point that at an innocent child?!" One of the council members exclaimed.

"I will do as I see fit. You dragons are hiding something and I want to know what it is!"

"Tell him. No, show him what you are. Scare the living daylights out of him. You know you want to." Henrietta whispered in Jake's ear.

"Let us go into the back room and discuss our battle plans for fighting Henrietta," Chang said. The room was quiet for a minute until the Huntsman lowered his staff.

"Fine," the Huntsman said giving Jake a quick glare. Everyone shuffled into the back room and Jake again was alone with Henrietta.

"That was close," Jake sighed.

"You should have gone dragon and knocked him on his ass." Henrietta said.

**Me: **Well faithful viewers I have finally updated. So review on how you liked the chapter. Oh and since none of you wished them free Henrietta and Rose are still chained to the wall.

**Rose and Henrietta: **Get us down!

**Me: **Never! Mawhahahahahahaha.

**Jake:** Aren't you being a little too cruel?

**Me: **Do you want to be back on the wall?

**Jake:** No.

**Me:** Then be quiet and go get me an iced white chocolate mocha.

**Jake:** Okay! (Runs away)

**Me:** So review and tell me your suggestions and also vote for Rose and Henrietta to stay on the wall or be released. Bye.


	8. THe Death of Henrietta

**A/N: **Here is the eighth chapter to my story faithful readers. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They all give me great inspiration and they are the fuel that helps me write. Now on with the story.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Death of Henrietta**

Jake stared up at the deep orange sky with a glazed look in his eyes. The sun was about to set and night was coming. Jake let out a small sigh and sat up.

"I hope everything works out tonight," Jake whispered to himself. Jake rose to his feet and stretched his stiff limbs. Today had to be one of the slowest days Jake had ever seen. As night approached Jake could feel more and more butterflies in his stomach.

The door to the roof opened and Lou Shi walked out onto the roof. Jake turned and smiled at his Grandpa.

"The council has decided that you will be joining us in the hunt for Henrietta tonight," Gramps said.

"Got it," Jake said as he turned around and looked out at the city.

"Is something wrong young dragon?"

"Not really, I'm just nervous."

"That is completely understandable Jake. Just do your best and remember I'll be with you."

"Thanks G." Jake said with a smile.

"Now come down stairs and eat something. Night will soon fall," Lou Shi said as he turned around and descended back into the shop. Jake took one last look at the city before following his grandpa into the shop.

Jake ate his meal rather slowly. He was getting more nervous by the second. The sun had set and now the moon was out. The moon still looked full even though you could tell it wasn't a completely full moon. Just as Jake took a bite of his potatoes he felt a warm sensation suddenly course through his veins. Everything around him faded to black and he felt as if he was falling.

"Jake," Henrietta's voice called from the darkness.

"Yeah," Jake mumbled in response.

"It's time. Come to me Jake. Lead them to me."

"Yes Henrietta," Jake said as if in a trance. The real world came back into view and Jake was lying on the floor with Gramps, Fu, and the council around him.

"Dragon Long, are you okay?" asked Chang. Jake didn't answer. He just stood up and turned towards the door.

"Jake?" asked Lou Shi his voice full of concern.

"Hey kid talk to us!" yelled Fu.

"I must go to her," Jake said in a monotone voice. He started walking towards the front entrance of the shop.

"Look!" one of the council members exclaimed pointing at Jake's neck. The bat mark seemed to be glowing with a black light.

"He's being controlled by Henrietta!" Fu cried out.

"Jake, snap out of it!" Gramps yelled.

"I have to go to her. She's calling me." Jake replied as he opened the door and walked out onto the side walk.

"We must follow him. He will lead us right to the monster. Then we can vanquish her," said Chang.

"Okay. Fu go and tell the Huntsclan plans have changed. Bring them to us while we follow Jake," Gramps ordered. Fu saluted and ran out the door. Gramps and the council ran out the door and spotted Jake. They ran to catch up with him. They hoped this would end the way they wanted it to.

Jake led them all to central park. Jake hadn't said anything after leaving the shop and all attempts to talk to him were in vain. Jake walked deep into central park. He suddenly stopped and looked to his left.

"They're here. Dragon Up!" He said as he transformed into his dragon form. The council and Gramps stood confused until the Huntsclan, led by Fu, came out of the tree line.

"What is the meaning of sending your mutt to get us?" asked the Huntsman.

"I'm no mutt. And there's our reason," Fu said pointing at Jake. The Huntsman looked Jake over from the tip of his tail to the hair on his head. His eyes widened when he saw the glowing mark.

"He had been marked by Henrietta!" he exclaimed.

"How perceptive of you," said a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly the park was cast in a crimson light as the above turned blood red. Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from and there she was. Henrietta was standing in front of a tree with her arms folded and a devious smirk on her face.

"Henrietta," Lou Shi growled as he transformed into his dragon form. The rest of the dragon council also transformed and the Huntsclan readied their weapons.

"So here we all are. What do we do now?" Henrietta asked.

"You release the American Dragon from the spell you have him under!" yelled Lou Shi.

"And then?" Henrietta asked.

"Then we slay you," said the Huntsman.

"That doesn't sound good to me. How about this, I keep the dragon under my spell, we all have a great big fight, and then I paint the walls of my bedroom with all of your blood. I like that better." Henrietta said.

"Fire at will!" the Huntsman ordered. All of the Huntsmembers shot energy blasts straight at Henrietta.

"Fools. Deiva gehira!" She exclaimed as she raised her hand. All of the energy blasts stopped just before they hit her.

"Nerutus!" All of the energy blasts swirled into one large energy ball and fired back at the Huntsclan. The Huntsclan dove out of the way as the way if the energy ball just as it was about to his them. Some were not fast enough and were killed instantly right when the blast hit them and exploded.

"Is that all you got?" Henrietta asked looking at her nails.

"Now!" Lou Shi and the entire dragon council exhaled their dragon fire straight at Henrietta. Henrietta just smiled. Just as the fire blasts were going to his her Henrietta waved her hand and the fires were extinguished.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! None of you have what it takes to beat me! Why don't you all just run away and leave me and my new dragon alone?" She said with an evil smile that would make a baby cry.

"Eat potion bitch!" Fu exclaimed as he came out of no where and through the vanquishing potion.

"Jake catch!" Henrietta exclaimed. Jake ran in front of Henrietta and caught the potion.

"Kid!" Fu exclaimed.

"What did she call him?" the huntsgirl asked as she stepped out in front of the Huntsclan.

"Jake human form," Henrietta ordered. Jake's form seemed to ripple and he transformed back into a human. Henrietta then snapped her fingers and the mark stopped glowing.

"Jake!" the huntsgirl said shocked.

"Huh?" Jake looked around, "Where am I?"

"Jake!" the huntsgirl said again as she steeped towards him. Jake just stared at her with wide eyes.

"How…how do you know my name?' Jake asked.

"How indeed," Henrietta said. She then pointed at the huntsgirl's mask and pointed up. The mask flew off of her head and into the sky. Jake's eyes widened even more when he saw the face under the mask.

"Rose!" He screamed unable to say anything else. There was nothing but silence in the park now. There was no movement for about three minutes until Henrietta spoke.

"It's hard isn't it Jake. You feel like your heart is splitting in two. Your archenemy is the same girl your heart yearns for." Henrietta said so everyone could here even though it was directed to Jake. Jake's legs began to tremble and his hands started to shake.

"So much trouble that always seems to come your way. So much pain. You have to constantly leave your friends, disappoint your father, protect every magical creature in the U.S. What a huge burden to put on a thirteen year old boy." Henrietta said and Jake's whole body started to tremble horribly.

"You know I speak the truth Jake. You shouldn't have to do all of this," It seemed she had more to say but Jake interrupted her.

"SHUT UP!" he turned on Henrietta and through the potion at her. It her chest dead center and shattered. Flames erupted around her and she screamed in pain. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Henrietta was gone. The moon again returned to its normal color and the park was again silent.


	9. The Reunion

**Chapter Nine **

**The Reunion**

Jake sat in the corner of Gramp's shop as the council and Huntsclan were arguing about something. He wasn't listening to the yelling coming from the back of the shop. He was just staring at the floor. Jake's eyes seemed dulled and he hadn't said a thing since he told Henrietta to shut up.

"I-I can't believe it," he whispered to himself. He wasn't in denial about what he did to Henrietta. What was going through his mind right now was that Rose was the Huntsgirl. The one girl he had had the biggest crush on. No it wasn't a crush. He loved her. He had loved her since the first time he had seen her and now. Now they couldn't be together. They were enemies. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to have to fight her. It seemed he hardly ever got what he wanted.

Jake heard footsteps marching though the front of the shop. He hadn't noticed, due to being lost in thought, that the yelling had stopped. Jake looked up and saw the Huntsclan was leaving. They all walked right passed him and out into the cold night without even glancing at him. Jake could feel his heart sink. Rose didn't even look at him. He again looked down at the floor and felt the sadness grow.

"Jake?" Jake looked up and saw Lou Shi standing in the door way to the back of the shop.

"Are you alright?" his Grandpa asked. Jake just stared and looked back down at the ground. Lou Shi frowned and went into the back of the shop. A few seconds later Fu Dog came into the room.

"Come on kid. It's time to get you home," Fu said as she nudged Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah sure," Jake said dully. Jake got up and walked over to the door. Jake opened the door and let Fu go out first and followed closely behind him.

There was no talking the entire walk to Jake's house. Jake just walked up to his door and said good night before going inside. Fu shook his head before heading back to the shop.

Jake lazily turned on his bedroom light and shut the door. He hadn't said a word to his family when he got home. He had just walked passed them and went up the stairs, grunting when they said hello. Jake walked over and flopped down on his bed. Jake just stared up at the ceiling.

"This sucks," he grumbled rolling over onto his side. Jake could hear his parents talking down in the living room, but couldn't really make out exactly what they were saying. Jake rolled back onto his back and again stared up at the ceiling. Jake let out a loud sigh and sat up. Jake walked over to his closet and pulled out the few extra blankets and pillows he had there. He then walked over to his bed and arranged the pillows and blankets around under his normal bed sheets to make it look like he was there sleeping. Jake walked across the room and turned off the light. Jake silently opened I his window and slipped out into the night.

It took around fifteen minutes for Jake to reach the spot where the battle had taken place. The ground was still scorched where Henrietta had reversed the Huntsclan's attack and the grass was burnt where Henrietta had been standing when he threw the potion at her. Jake walked over and knelt down by the burnt grass. He reached out cautiously and felt the grass. The grass was cool to the touch and it crumbled when he put pressure on it. Jake got to his feet and walked over to the tree right next to the burnt grass. Jake looked left and right, before he walked into the tree and through the hidden portal to Henrietta's mansion. This time there was no shock or doubt. He walked up to the doors and opened them. He then brocaded forwards and to the left. He came to a pair of large oak doors. Jake reached out and grasped the bronze knobs and opened the door. Jake walked into the massive library. There were rows of twelve foot tall bookshelves with books crammed onto them. There were a few tables with wooden chairs around them, were you could sit and read. Jake walked up to the nearest table that had a large pile of books on it. He skimmed over the titles; _The Huntsclan Training Manual fifth edition.  The networking of the Huntsclan society.  The Huntsclan Beginning.  The Huntsclan of Today._

"There all books on the Huntsclan," Jake said to himself. His voice echoed thought-out the library.

"I've been doing research," a voice said from somewhere in the library. Jake looked around and saw who had spoken. She stood by one of the book shelves with two books under her left arm. She wore a light brown woman's business suit. The jacket had golden buttons down the left side and a small pocket that held a notepad and a crimson pen. Her undershirt was a tan brown with nothing on it. Her skirt was the same color as the rest of the outfit and fitted to her curves excellently. Her dress shoes were black and so where her stockings. Her long black hair was tied back in a long ponytail and she wore red framed glasses that made her look smart and sexy.

"You look like a sexy librarian, Henrietta," Jake said as he walked towards her.

"That's the look I was going for," she responded.


End file.
